ALLo, Je Kim Kibum
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: kyuhyun yang tergila-gila dengan seorang choi siwon nekad menyatakan cinta lewat surat, namun sialnya surat itu malah nyasar dan di sandra oleh kim kibum pemuda berandalan sekolah/"terkutuk kau kim kibum, sialan"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun/(BL)


**Tittle : Allo, Je Kim Kibum**

 **Cast : kibum x kyuhyun.**

 **Genre : romance, boy x boy, BL**

 **Warning : bahasa tidak baku dsb, hati-hati typo(s) masih ada harap maklum.**

 **Summary : kyuhyun yang tergila-gila dengan seorang choi siwon nekad menyatakan cinta lewat surat, namun sialnya surat itu malah nyasar dan di sandra oleh kim kibum pemuda berandalan sekolah/"terkutuk kau kim kibum, sialan"/ Desember Ceria Kihyun/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.happy reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" sabar ya kyu" ucap ryeowook menepuk kepala kyuhyun yang tertunduk lesu.

" bukan sabar saja wookie, duh memalukan sekali tadi pipiku sampai panas nih, aduh" ucap eunhyuk menempelkan tangannya di kedua pipi tirusnya yang merona seketika mengaduh saat kyuhyun dengan sadis memukul kepala eunhyuk keras dan mendeathglare ganas kearahnya.

" salahmu sendiri evil, kenapa kau bodoh sekali sih harusnya kau jangan menutup matamu seperti itu, jadi salah orang kan, apalagi kau memberikan suratmu ke orang yang seperti itu, jika ingin salah jangan memberikannya ke dia dong kenapa gak salah ke orang lain saja sih, aku sendiri ikut malu gara-gara kau, ngakunya jenius, jenius apanya, aku bahkan tak bisa membedakan antara idiot dan jenius ckckck" ucap heechul sedikit sarkastik seraya melirik kyuhyun sebal.

" ya...mana aku tau jika yang berdiri di depanku bukan siwonnie brengsek, huweee...wookie, hanya kau yang mengerti aku mereka berdua itu iblis jahat aku benci mereka wookie" rengek kyuhyun memeluk ryeowook tepat di sampingnya. Sungguh miris melihat acara penembakannya berakhir tragis karena salah memberikannya pada kim kibum pemuda berandalan menyebalkan yang dengan seenaknya membuka dan membaca surat cintanya dengan suara keras di koridor sekolahnya hingga menjadi bahan tertawaan seisi sekolah, sungguh kyuhyun sangat malu sekali, bahkan pemuda yang di taksirnya choi siwon tak pelak ikut mentertawakannya, setelah mendengar surat cintanya yang di buatnya sepenuh hati hampir selama seminggu ini dan semua berakhir sia-sia karena kebodohannya dan juga si sialan kim kibum hingga akhirnya surat itu berakhir dengan mengenaskan di tong sampah tapi setelah di pikir ulang kyuhyun mengambilnya kembali karena takut di baca oleh siswa lainnya yang penasaran dan kembali mengantonginya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hah...menyebalkan, kibum sialan...awas saja nanti kurikimkan kutukan agar wajahnya yang tampan jadi penuh bisul dan malu seperti aku, bagaimana besok, sepertinya aku harus operasi plastik, membuat identitas baru dan memulai dari awal, tidak...tidak itu bodoh, mana mungkin aku rela kehilangan wajah tampanku ini argghhh...menyebalkan" racau kyuhyun seraya bermonolong dan berfantasi dengan suara heboh tepat di danau yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Danau itu sangat sepi bahkan hampir tidak pernah di kunjungi oleh manusia makanya kyuhyun sangat menyukai tempat itu, di samping bersih udaranya juga sejuk, kadang-kadang kyuhyun suka kemari jika sedang sedih, marah, ataupun galau lalu mengoceh panjang lebar untuk melampiaskannya perasaannya dan dengan begitu keesokan harinya dia akan menjadi semakin kuat.

Perlahan kyuhyun mengeluarkan surat cintanya dan memakunya di batang sebuah pohon besar.

" gara-gara kau aku jadi sial, kenapa kau tak memberitahuku sih jika aku salah memberimu pada orang lain, harusnya kau teriak " kyuhyun dia bukan choi siwon, di oranf menyebalkan si kim brengsek idiot" seperti itu, dasar surat bodoh" ucap kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara kecil sebagai dubbing suara surat dan mulai memarahi surat berwarna biru sappire itu lagi yang sesekali bergerak kecil karena tiupan angin, oh...kasian seorang cho jika saja surat itu sungguhan bisa menjerit bukannya senang kau akan langsung lari terbirit cho, jika seperti itu cho kyuhyun nyaris seperti orang yang tidak waras. Berbicara dengan suratnya bukankah sudah menunjukan kemampuan pengunaan otaknya yang kian menurun itu atau bahasa kasarnya jika kau sudah gila.

" hah...aku capek marah-marah, aku mau pulang dulu, ah..baik-baik di sini ya dan jangan membuat masalah lagi oke" peringat kyuhyun pada suratnya seolah surat iru adalah anak nakal yang membuat ulah dan menyulitkannya, kyuhyun berjalan pulang menuju ke rumahnya dengan wajah lesu dan tak lama alarm dari perutnya berbunyi nyaring seperti meriam udara. Kyuhyun berlari kencang nyaris kesetannya berlari kesana kemari di kiranya dia seorang pembalap internasional mungkin, kyuhyun mendorong keras pintu rumahnya dan berlari kesegala penjuru rumah mencari sang ibu.

" eeommmaaaaa...aku lapar?!" teriak kyuhyun membahana dengan suara kencang yang mengema memenuhi seluruh rumah yang tidak besar namun tak bisa di bilang kecil juga.

Pletak

" yak...appo...eomma, kenapa memukulku sih, ini sakit" pekik kyuhyun tak terima saat sang eomma keluar dari dapur seraya mengetok kepala kyuhhun dengan sendok sayur.

" memangnya ini hutan, dasar kau ini" sungut sang eomma dan berjalan meninggalkan kyuhyun kembali ke habitatnya semula yaitu dapur. Sementara kyuhyun hanya mengusap kepalanya dengan bibir manyun.

" makanlah eomma sudah selesai memasak" teriak sang eomma dari arah dapur seketika raut wajah cemberut kyuhyun berubah menjadi sumringah dengan langkah seperti bocah kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju dapur.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hohoho...lihat siapa yang datang, si baby kyu...maaf kan aku waktu itu karena aku tak bisa menahan kesenanganku, aku suja melihat wajah konyolmu hahaha, oh ya aku bisa membantumu jika kau sangat ingin berkencan, aku bisa mencarikan seorang pria atau wanita yang sesuai tipemu sungguh, karena aku memahami rasanya menjadi laki-laki kesepian sepertimu, pasti rasanya seperti ingin mati" ejek kim kibum tertawa keras seraya menggunyah permen karet dan meniupnya di depan wajah kyuhyun berniat mengejeknya, wajah kyuhyun terlihat sedikit memerah dan tangannya terkepal kuat namun dia tak membalas sedikitpun ucapan kibum, bukannya takut, sungguh kyuhyun hanya ingin menahan hasratnya agar tidak menyekik, menonjok serta membunuh pria menyebalkan yang ada di depannya itu.

" sabar kyu...sabar..." batinnya lagi.

" terima kasih, tapi maaf aku sama sekali tak butuh bantuanmu tuan sok sempurna" balas kyuhyun tajam seraya berjalan melewati kibum dengan wajah angkuh dan secara sengaja menabrak pundak kibum keras.

" hehehe berani juga dia" ucap gongchan teman kibum saat melihat adegan penabrakan segaja yang di lakukan oleh kyuhyun.

" menarik, aku jadi menginginkannya" bisik kibum seraya menyeringai kecil.

" taruhan kuberikan motorku jika kau bisa mendapatkanya dalam waktu satu bulan" tantang gongchan menadahkan tangan kirinya meminta persetujuan kibum.

" deal" sambut kibum balik menepuk tangan gongchan dan menyeringai setelahnya, sementara itu.

" aku benci dia...sungguh aku benci dia, kenapa di dunia ini ada manusia menyebalkan sepertinya, kenapa kau tidak mati saja kim kibum sialan, aku membencimu tuan keparat..." geram kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam marah.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hah...hari ini menyebalkan sekali" desah kyuhyun seraya melempar sebuah batu kecil ke dalam danau favoritnya hingga menyebabkan riak-riak kecil air saat batu menabrak permukaan air beberapa kali.

" kenapa nasib percintaanku begitu buruk sekali sih?! Apa aku sudah terkena kutukan ya?!' tanya kyuhyun pada angin.

" argh...kesal..." teriak kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya pada rumput, telentang menatap langit seraya mendesah hebat alis kyuhyun mengernyit saat matanya tanpa sengaja menatap pohon besar dimana surat cintanya ralat surat kutukan yang kemarin dia paku di sana, ada dua lembar terlihat melambai di tiup angin tunggu bukannya kyuhyun hanya menulisa dan memaku satu surat kenapa malah sekarang jadi beranak atau suratnya mempunyai kekuatan mengandakan diri pikir kyuhyun mulai gila dan tak masuk akal. Perlahan kyuhyun mendekat ke arah pohon itu dan mengambil kertas putih yang tepat di atas surat birunya dengan sedikit heran.

" ini bukan milikku, juga bukan tulisanku" ucapnya bertanya-tanya seraya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sesuatu.

 _ **Kukira orang yang mendapatkanmu sangat beruntung, aku akui, aku tidak bisa menulis sebuah kata-kata romantis yang seperti milikmu tapi aku bisa memberikan apa yang tidak bisa di berikan orang lain padamu, CINTA.**_

 _ **Ya...cho kyuhyun aku mencintaimu.**_

 _ **Mungkin pernyataan ini terlalu mendadak tapi aku tak bisa memendamnya terlalu lama karena aku memperhatikannmu, selalu memperhatikannu.**_

 _ **Jangan tanya aku siapa dan bagaimana aku bisa tau tentangmu, karena aku selalu ada dimanapun kau berada.**_

 _ **"B"**_

" hah...apa ini, surat cinta untukku" tanya kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri sedikit syok tentunya, kyuhyun celingak-celinguk menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan lagi berharap bisa mengetahui siapa pengirim surat itu, namun aneh tak ada tanda-tanda apapun tentang keberadaan siapapun, entah kenapa kyuhyun merasa senang dengan adanya surat ini tapi sedikit takut juga jangan-jangan pengirimnya adalah maniak, bergegas kyuhyun membereskan barang-barangnya dan pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

Esoknya kyuhyun kembali ke danau favoritnya dan sekali lagi menemukan surat yang sama seperti kemarin tertempel rapih di pohon besar di tepi danau sama seperti sebelumnya.

 _ **Kau terlihat paling berkilau di antara mereka semua di dalam kantin itu dan aku suka melihat caramu saat tertawa.**_

 _ **Syukurlah kau bisa kembali ceria karena insiden yang melibatkan si brengsek kim kibum itu aku harap kau tak terlalu memikirkannya.**_

 _ **Dan teruslah tertawa kyu karena tawamu...**_

 _ **aku menyukainya.**_

 _ **"B"**_

" ini aneh tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia sedikit sakit jiwa, demi tuhan kyu dia menguntitmu" teriak eunhyuk ngeri membaca dua surat yang di berikan kyuhyun padanya.

" kurasa dia bukan orang luar, dia tau rumahmu dan tempat persembunyianmu dan dia juga tau mengenai insiden antara kau dan kibum sudah jelas jika dia juga bersekolah di sini" analisa heechul dengan mimik wajah serius.

" kau benar sepertinya memang begitu, wah...tidak ku sangkah aku begitu mempesona sampai ada orang yang menstalkku" bangga kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar sungguh tak tau situasi.

" bukan saatnya kau senang bodoh, harusnya kau khawatir dengan motifnya jangan-jangan dia ingin melakukan hal-hal berbahaya padamu?!" ucap ryeowook ngeri.

" ah benar juga sepertinya aku harus lebih waspada, bantu aku mengawasi orang-orang mencurigakan di sekitarku oke" serius kyuhyun dan di setujui oleh teman-temannya.

" kita mulai menyelidiki murid-murid disini yang namanya berawal dari huruf "B"" sambung heechul lagi tanpa mereka sadari ada seorang laki-laki yang terlihat menyeringai setelah mendengar percakapan keempat orang itu.

" apa dia bambam?!" tanya wookie sedikit tidak yakin.

" tidak..tidak kurasa bukan dia, aku bahkan tak mengenalnya?!" balas kyuhyun.

" kau benar, apa mungkin bae seul ki kukira dia pernah berbicara denganmu lagipula kita juga sekelas kan?!" tambah eunhyuk.

" kurasa juga bukan dia kekasih suzy saat ini, dan sepertinya suzy juga harus di coret dari daftar oke" ucap heechul seakan mengetahui gelagat eunhyuk tentang kemungkinan suzy juga sang stalker.

" kalian sedang apa hyung?!" tanya pemuda imut dengan permen lolipop yang bertengger di mulutnya menatap keempat namja uke itu dengan wajah polos.

" eh...baekyunnie, sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!" kaget kyuhyun sama sekali tak menyadari kehadirannya si wajah bayi itu dan baekhyun hanya cengegesan saja.

Keempat namja uke itu saling tatap curiga, apa baekhyun adalah si secret admirer kyuhyun ya namanya kan juga ada huruf "B" nya.

" bacon, temanni aku makan ya, eh sunbae anyeong" ucap seorang gadis bersurai pirang menatap bacon lembut dan bergelayut manja padanya sedangkan baekhyun menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan sayang seolah tak keberatan dengan sikap si gadis.

" kajja, taeyeonnie aku juga lapar, kami pergi dulu hyung" riang baekhyun memeluk pinggang taeyeon dan bergegas pergi keluar kelas setelah berpamitan dengan khyuhyun cs.

" sepertinya bukan dia kurasa, ah...aku tak tau lagi, aku menyerah?!" ucap heechul putus asa.

" iya apa tak ada petunjuk lain selain itu kyu?!" tanya ryeowook dan di balas gelengan kyuhyun seraya mendesah berat.

" sudahlah biarkan saja?!" putus kyuhyun pada akhirnya.

Ctak

" yak kim kibum kau mau mati ya" raung kyuhyun marah seraya mengusap jidatnya yang di sentil dengan karet gelang itu, tidak sakit memang tapi kagetnya itu yang bikin kesal sementara kibum hanya terkekeh pelan di sertai tawa teman-temannya.

" tidak...aku belum mendapatkan hal yang kuinginkan untuk apa aku mati sekarang" jawab kibum dengan senyum menyebalkan di sambut tawa oleh teman-temannya lagi, entah kenapa sejak insiden surat berdarah itu kibum tak pernah sekalipun tidak mengusilinya, dari menaruh permen karet di bangkunya, menyembunyikan baju olaraganya hingga kyuhyun di hukum, bahkan kibum mengerjai kyuhyun dengan menuliskan kata "awas uke galak" dan di tempel di belakang baju seragam kyuhyun hingga dua menjadi bahan tertawaan seluruh sekolah sampai tanda itu di ambil oleh eunhyuk baru kyuhyun mengerti apa yang terjadi, memang itu hanya lelucon bagi kibum tapi tidak untuk kyuhyun. Rasanya kyuhyun ingin menengelamkan kibum di dalam teluk tokyo dan mencincangnya agar jadi makanan para hiu.

" aku benar-benar membencinya" bisik kyuhyun menatap tajam pada kibum dan kembali duduk di kursinya berusaha mengabaikan kibum yang tertawa miring dengan pandangan sulit di artikan.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

Dengan langkah pasti kyuhyun menatap menghampiri danau favoritnya itu lagi bahkan kini hampir setiap hari kyuhyun mendapatkan surat yang sama seperti sebelumnya dan tertempel di pohon yang sama, bahkan kyuhyun juga sempat menunggu di semak-semak semalaman suntuk mematai-matai, siapa tau kyuhyun bisa menangkap secret admirernya ternyata sampai pagipun kyuhyun tak mendapatkan apapun dan lagi-lagi surat itu sudah tertempel sempurna disana, bahkan hampir setiap hari juga kyuhyun datang ke danau serta menanti kedatangan surat-surat itu sudah seperti kegiatan rutin kyuhyun, entah kenapa kyuhyun mulai merasa senang dan mulai kecanduan menanti kedatangan surat itu bahkan kini kyuhyun mulai menulis surat balasan dan menempelnya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang di lakukan secret admirernya dan hal itu sepertinya berhasil, dia mulai saling berbalas surat setelahnya mulai bercerita dan menceritakan semua kegiatan mereka, hingga akhirnya kyuhyun mulai tak tahan lagi dan meminta untuk bertemu dan inilah balasan dari surat kyuhyun hanya kata sederhana yang membuatnya tersenyum sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

 _ **"Kita akan bertemu tak lama lagi, aku berjanji"**_

 _ **"B"**_

" wah kalian benar-benar gila" ucap heechul tak percaya melihat perkembangan hubungan kyuhyun dan secret admirernya yang berkembang pesat di lihat dari semua surat yang di tunjukan kyuhyun pada mereka, sampai...

" hai...kyu bisa bicara denganmu sebentar" ujar seorang pemuda tampan bernama yongguk tepatnya bang yongguk dengan sikap sedikit salah tingkah. Menyadari siapa yang berbicara sontak mata kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. Dan otaknya mulai memproses, "Bang yongguk" inisial "B" sangat cocok dengannya dan setelah mereka berbicara berdua yonggukpun tak menyangkal jika dialah sang secret admirer kyuhyun.

Sejak hari itu kyuhyun dan yongguk mulai berkencan, terlihat sekali jika wajah kyuhyun sangat bahagia karena yongguk adalah tipe pria yang manis, humoris dan juga perhatian bahkan kyuhyun selalu tertawa jika berada di sampingnya, dan sejak saat itupun surat-surat itu tak lagi datang dan entah kenapa kyuhyun sedikit rindu dengan kedatangan surat itu dan menyatakan pada yongguk untuk kembali menulis surat seperti sebelumnya tapi yongguk menolaknya dengan alasan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu setiap hari tanpa media surat itu lagi dan kyuhyun juga membenarkannya.

" wah...wah...pasangan baru, hei yongguk apa matamu buta sampai mau berkencan dengannya" ejek kibum memulai pertengkaran entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini kibum semangat sekali memulai pertengkaran dengannya.

" apa maksudmu kim brengsek, bisakah kau diam dan pergi dari sini" ucap sinis kyuhyun tak tahan lagi.

" apa hakmu mengusirku ini kelasku juga asal kau tau, lagipula aku suka melihatmu tersiksa little cho" bisik kibum seduktif di telinga kyuhyun dan menyeringai setelahnya.

" hentikan bisakah kau tak menganggu kekasihku" ucap yongguk geram dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

" sayangnya tidak, kau mau apa?!" tantang kibum dengan seringai angkuh yang menatap yongguk dengan nada mengancam.

" menyingkir kau dasar menyebalkan, ayo kita pergi dari sini" ucap kyuhyun menatap sinis ke arah kibum dan menyeret yongguk keluar dari dalam kelas.

" sial" umpat kibum menatap kepergian kyuhyun dan kembali menghempaskan pantatnya di atas bangku dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

" apa aku perlu membereskannya" tanya gongchan menatap wajah keruh sahabatnya.

" biarkan saja" putus kibum seraya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan gongchan hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli dengan kebodohan sahabatnya itu.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" wah..kau serius ingin meniduri kyuhyun hahaha...baiklah kalau begitu semoga lancar, hei apa aku boleh memakainya setelah kau, tentu aku akan kesana setelah kau selesai" ucap seseorang di luar kamar mandi yang seketika membuat kibum mengeram di dalam bilik toilet yang ada di dalam bar itu, cepat-cepat kibum keluar dan menatap nyalang seorang pemuda yang masih asyik dengan smartphonenya tanpa menunggu kibum menendang pemuda itu dari samping dengan kekuatan yang penuh dengan kemarahan.

" katakan dimana kyuhyun berada saat ini" tanya kibum dengan aura membunuh mencengkeram leher daehyun nama pemuda itu yang kini meringis kesakitan, tercekik.

" katakan..." bentaknya keras.

" d~dia ada di rumah yongguk" ucapnya dengan suara tercekik dan wajah yang memerah kibum melepaskan cengkramannya dan menghajar daehyun hingga babak belur dan meninggalkannya di toilet dengan keadaan pingsan.

Kibum berlari keluar club malam tak memghiraukan teriakan teman-temannya dia terus berlari menuju parkiran menyalakan mesin motornya dan melajukan dengan kecepatan penuh seolah kesetanan menuju rumah bang yongguk.

" si brengsek itu akau akan membunuhmu sialan" batin kibum mengeram marah.

Sementara itu

" apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya kyuhyun dengan perasaan aneh saat yongguk mulai mendusal memciumi lehernya.

" hentikan yongguk, aku sudah mengatakan padamu jika aku belum siap" ujar kyuhyun sedikit keras seraya mendorong tubuh yongguk yang kali ini terlihat mendengus marah tidak suka dengan penolakan kyuhyun yang di terimanya untuk yang kesekila kalinya.

" begitukah? kau pikir aku peduli, ayolah kyu aku menginginkanmu dan aku pasti akan mendapatkannya malam ini" ucap yongguk mencengkeram pergelangan tangan kyuhyun seraya menindihnya seraya tertawa.

" brengsek kau, lepaskan aku sialan" teriak kyuhyun meronta dengan sekuat tenaga kyuhyun menendang selangkangan yongguk membebaskannya dari cengkraman pemuda brengsek itu tapi belum sempat kyunyun berlari jauh yongguk telah meraih surai karamelnya dan menjambaknya serta menghempaskan tubuh kyuhyun kembali sofa, dua kali yongguk menampar kyuhyun serta menyobek kaos kyuhyun, kyuhyun merontah dan menangis terisak entah kenapa dia sungguh tak berdaya di bawah cengkraman yongguk padahal mereka sama-sama seorang pria.

" hentikan...hentikan...aku mohon" pinta kyuhyun di sela tangisannya namun di acuhkan oleh yongguk yang kini hampir melucuti semua pakaian kyuhyun dengan beringas hingga tarikan kuat mencengkeram surai hitam milik yongguk dan menghempaskannya menjauh dari kyuhyun, belum sempat sadar dari rasa terkejutnya sebuah pukulan dan tendangan bertubi-tubi melayang dan menghantam tubuhnya.

" berani sekali kau menyentuh kyuhyun dengan tangan kotormu itu brengsek" raung kibum mulai menghajar yongguk lagi hingga wajah pemuda itu penuh dengan darah dan babak belur hingga tak berbentuk lagi penuh dengan lebam.

" jangan pernah menampakkan wajahmu lagi di depanku atau aku akan membunuhmu sialan" ucap kibum dingin menendang sekali lagi dan pergi menghampiri kyuhyun yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di samping sofa. Entah kenapa melihat kyuhyun yang seperti itu rasanya hati kibum serasa di remas-remas. Pelan kibum menghampiri kyuhyun.

" kyu kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya kibum yang seketika membuat kyuhyun terkesiap kaget menatap nyalang sedikit menjauh seolah tak mengenali kibum sama sekali.

" tenanglah kau aman sekarang" bisik kibum dengan ekspresi tak terbaca sedih, kaget dan marah pada dirinya sendiri saat kyuhyun takut dan tak mengenalinya lagi.

" kibum...hiks...hiks...aku takut" bisiknya dan mulai terisak lagi setelah sadar jika pemuda yang berada di depannya adalah kibum.

" tenanglah semua baik-baik saja, ayo aku akan mengantarmu pulang" ucap kibum tersenyum lembut pada kyuhyun. di buka jaket miliknya dan di kenakan pada tubuh ringkih kyuhyun, pelan kibum mulai mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun yang tak menolaknya lagi membawa keluar dari rumah terkutuk itu.

"Terima kasih, kibum" bisik kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher kibum.

Sejak saat itu kibum dan kyuhyunpun mulai terlihat akrab mereka memang tetap saling mengejek, namun ada perasaan lain yang seolah menyusup di hati kyuhyun pada si berandal kim kibum begitupun sebaliknya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

" hei...nanti malam traktir aku makan ya?!" ucap kyuhyun seraya melempar batu ke arah danau.

" tidak mau, setiap hari kau selalu minta traktir" dengus kibum lagi namun dengan nada senang.

" dasar pelit, hah...akhirnya semua berakhir, aku tak menyangkah jika seorang secret admirerku adalah seorang maniak, tapi entah kenapa aku merindukan semua surat-suratnya, aku merasa bodoh sekali ya" ringis kyuhyun menatap kibum yang balas menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

" kau memang bodoh" balas kibum mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah danau lagi.

" hei..." balas kyuhyun tak terima namun belum sempat kyuhyun menyahut kibum meraih tengkuk kyuhyun dan menciumnya lembut membuat kyuhyun terkesiap dan membatu seketika.

" kau memang bodoh tapi aku menyukaimu kyu, jika kau ingin surat itu aku akan memberikannya padamu setiap hari sampai kau merasa bosan" bisik kibum menatap kyuhyun intens dan tersenyum manis setelanya.

" a~apa maksudmu?!" kyuhyun bertanya tak mengerti sedikit tergagap karena tak menyangkah kibum akan menciumnya, sungguh kyuhyun malu dan juga sangat senang, tak berapa lama kibum mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kertas yang di sodorkan kibum dengan tatapan bingung tak mengerti akhirnya dia mengerti setelah membaca isi surat tersebut.

" kau...bagaimana mungkin...aku...jelaskan padaku tentang ini kim kibum, atau tuan "B"" tanya kyuhyun seraya menyipitkan matanya menatap curiga dan seketika kibum tertawa.

" seperti apa yang kau pikirkan, kuharap kau tidak terlalu kecewa saat tau" bisik kibum seduktif seraya menatap intens kyuhyun dengan seringainya.

Ya kim kibum adalah secret admirer yang asli seorang cho kyuhyun "B" adalah inisial nama inggrisnya dari nama "Brian" brian trevor kim lengkapnya dan kyuhyun tak pernah mengetahui fakta itu.

" aku mencintaimu cho kyuhyun" ucapnya lagi dan merengkuh tengkuk kyuhyun menempelkan bongkahan benda kenyal miliknya dengan milik kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya mengajak saling membelit dengan gaya erotis, _**french kiss.**_

" aku juga mencintaimu kim kibum" ucap kyuhyun penuh cinta dan kembali melumat bibir kibum.

End

Hahaha gaje ya, ya kan pasti iya jelas donk pasti kan #oke lizz mulai gila hahahahaha.

Huhuhu pikiran lizz jadi gg konsen buat ff, lizz mengalau gegara lihat saudara sepupu lizz di lamar, lizz kan juga pengen di lamar tapi calon gg punya, mana emak jejerit lagi nyuru lizz cepet kawin kan lizz jadi galau kuadrat nih.

"Bang kapan ngelamar lizz, keburu lumutan nih" #lirikleeteuk, jiah...yang di lirik malah muntah.

Oke deh gg perlu ngebacot lagi akhir kata review juseyo^^

"DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN"

Berhubungan karena akan adanya Kibum itu urutan ke 12 di SJ dan Kyuhyun urutan ke 13 (diurutkan usia) maka para author Kihyun dan beberapa Kihyun shipper beranggapan kalau itu "KiHyun Days" (13 Desember). Kita segenap keluarga besar penggemar imajinasi yang dirangkum dalam bentuk tulisan bernama FanFiction maka marilah kita membuat event itu menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan. "Kibum & Kyuhyun paradise FF in December". Baiklah baiklah, cara gampangnya berpartisipasi adalah sebagai berikut :

Author :

\- Menulis FF di akunnya masing masing dalam situs FFn

\- Genre dan lainnya bebas

\- GS / BL (diperbolehkan)

\- Brothership / Romance / Family (No problem)

\- Mencantumkan kata "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN)" ketika di summary.

\- Di posting mulai tanggal 13 Desember sampai akhir bulan Desember.

\- One shoot / Chapteran dibebaskan

\- Harus bernafaskan Kihyun. Kibum (Super junior) dan Kyuhyun (Super Junior)

\- Jangan harapkan ada pemenang (karena cuma buat ceria doang)

\- Bersedia di kritik dan di berikan saran, untuk kemajuan seluruh author dan partisipan xD

Reader :

\- Membaca FF yang telah di publish

\- Diperbolehkan kritik membangun (tidak dalam bentuk bashing)

\- Diperbolehkan menulis saran dan pujian (dengan kata yang sopan)

\- Diwajibkan meriview yang sudah di baca walaupun tidak sesuai kata hati.

\- Langsung di kotak review'an bukan di PM

\- Tidak diperbolehkan menagih FF lain dan Out Of Topic.

Nah.. kita sangat menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan etika dalam penulisan. baik sebagai reader maupun author. Harap diperhatikan.

Nb : JANGAN LUPA MEMBUAT DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN DI SUMMARY

^^ Terima kasih

Sign

Istri Kibum xD (Copas dari tahun lalu - parah ya ane) Harap undangan ini di copy di setiap FF dan PM para author Kihyun agar eventnya semakin besar


End file.
